1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrier device that can securely open and close a pair of lens barrier members for protecting an imaging lens when opening and closing these lens barrier members in association with a forward/reverse rotatable ring provided with no cam groove for opening and closing the lens barrier members.
2. Description of Related Art
On the front side of an imaging device, such as camera or video camera, generally, a lens barrier device is attached to protect an imaging lens of the device from damage.
In the lens barrier device of this type, there exist a wide variety of structural forms in the art. By way of example, there is a lens barrier device disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 2007-322872.
This lens barrier device includes a pair of lens barrier members for protecting an imaging lens and an operating ring capable of forward and reverse rotations. The pair of lens barrier members are formed with a pair of engagement pins, while the operating ring is formed with a pair of cam grooves for engagement with the engagement pins of the barrier members. In operation, when opening or closing the pair of lens barrier members, the operational ring is forward-reverse rotated in a predetermined angular range under condition that the pair of engagement pins of the members are engaged with the cam grooves respectively. Between a lens-barrier support frame and the operating ring, a toggle spring is provided to urge the operating ring toward its lens-barrier closing and opening positions with “click” feeling, presenting comfortable maneuvering feeling.